


This Is Home

by CarlsRightEye21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic, Transgender, Transphobia, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21
Summary: Peter was a superhero. He dealt with the small things, looked out for the little guys. He helped people out of fires and got cats out of trees. He didn’t do the world-changing fights.He made little changes, not realizing just how big those changes were for those he saved until he meets Elliot Becker.Based on the song 'This Is Home' by Cavetown.





	This Is Home

  
  


“Okay, Karen, what else is on the agenda for tonight?” Peter questioned from where he was perched on top of a building dressed in his suit. 

It was early in the morning and Peter couldn’t sleep. His aunt went out of town for her work so Peter was staying at the tower with Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

The night was quiet and Karen couldn’t find anything for him to do so he just swung around, feeling the cold wind hit his body. 

Then he spots it. 

There was a figure standing on the edge of a building, looking down as wind sweeps through their clothes and tousles their short curly hair. A teenager, not too older than Peter.

Peter swings closer, careful not to startle them. 

“Karen, how do I talk them down?” Peter questioned softly. 

Karen was quiet and Peter frowns. “Karen?” 

Karen wasn’t replying. Peter was on his own for this and he had no time to waste.

“Hey!” He calls out. 

The figure startles, turning to look at Peter with wide green eyes. “Don’t come any closer,” Their shaky voice warns. 

“Okay,” Peter holds his hands up. “Can I come up with you? I just wanna sit.” 

Their eyes narrow but they don’t stop Peter as he slowly moves forward and takes a seat on the ledge. 

“What are you doing here?” They questioned. 

“I saw you,” Peter tells them truthfully. 

“You can’t stop me,” They huff. 

“You seem pretty determined,” Peter comments even though he knew that if they were determined that they would have already jumped. “Do you maybe want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

They swallow and don’t answer for a few moments. Peter assumes that they wouldn’t tell him and he’s freaking out inside because Karen isn’t replying and he doesn’t have any clue on how to help. 

“My uncle found out I was a boy,” They finally reply. 

_ Often I am upset _

_ That I cannot fall in love _

_ But I guess _

_ This avoids the stress of falling out of it _

Peter finds himself looking up at them. “Were you not a boy before?” 

The teenager lets out a hollow laugh. “I was born in the wrong body,” His hand reaches up to grab his shirt. “I was born as a girl but I wasn’t a girl. I was a boy.” 

“What’s your name?” Peter questioned. 

The boy averts his eyes. 

Peter makes a conscious decision, knowing the consequences that it could have later. “I’m Peter.” 

The boy’s eyes whirl to look at him. “What?” 

“My name is Peter,” Peter repeats. 

“Why-- why would you tell me that?” He questioned. 

“It’s customary for you to introduce yourself. Now is the part where you tell me your name,” Peter tells him. 

The boy lets out a small huff of a laugh. “My name is Elliot.” 

“Why don’t you take a seat next to me?” Peter pats the spot. “We can talk.” 

“You can’t stop me,” Elliot threatens. 

“No doing that, just talking,” Peter promises. 

“What’s a super like you doing talking to a petty teenager like me?” Elliot questioned, slowly taking the seat next to Peter. 

“Maybe because I’m a petty teenager too,” Peter confesses. 

Elliot looks at him. “No way. I don’t believe you.” 

Peter hesitates before seeing Elliot’s broken eyes and he reaches up and pulls the mask from his head, revealing his identity. 

Elliot was quiet. “You ever been this low before?” 

“Yeah,” Peter nods, watching as Elliot’s eyes widen in surprise. “After my parents died, I lived with my aunt and uncle. It was after my uncle died and I could have stopped it.” 

“I don’t got parent’s either,” Elliot nods. “Lived in foster care until my dad's brother took me in.” 

“Did he kick you out?” Peter questioned. “For being a boy?” 

“No. He didn’t really get the chance to. He was so mad he threw things at me and I had to get out of there. I’m not going back into the system. There’s nothing left for me. I’m… I’m all wrong. I shouldn’t be a boy. So it’s better this way,” Elliot tells Peter. 

“I don’t think you’re wrong,” Peter disagrees. “You’re a boy. That’s a fact.” 

Elliot lets out a sad laugh. “I wish everybody saw things the way that you do, Peter.” 

“Well, I know it’s not much,” Peter starts, hearing Karen start back up in his suit. “But if it helps, you have me now.” 

_ Are you tired of me yet? _ __   
_ I'm a little sick right now _ __   
_ But I swear _ __   
_ When I'm ready I will fly us out of here _ __   
_ I'll cut my hair _ __   
_ To make you stare _ __   
_ I'll hide my chest _ _   
_ __ And I'll figure out a way to get us out of here.

Peter and Elliot kept in contact after Peter talked Elliot down. Peter kept Elliot out of the house and used the credit card that Tony gave him to buy Elliot some clothes. 

Peter didn’t tell Tony that he revealed his identity. Sure, Ned knew it and he suspected that MJ knew but this time it wasn’t an accident. He went against one of the only rules that Tony set out for him. So Peter keeps Elliot away from the tower. 

One day while walking home from school, they were approached by one of the high school gangs. They called Elliot all sorts of slurs and demeaning names. Elliot lashed out and Peter had to back Elliot up. 

Peter couldn’t give himself up. He had to hold back his strength and couldn’t do anything that would make them suspicious that he was Spider-Man. 

So he and Elliot get beat up pretty bad but they also got a few good hits in. 

Peter finally decides to take Elliot back to the tower because they needed medical help. 

Peter, having taken most of the hits meant for Elliot, starts to slow down and stumble. Elliot has to pull one of Peter’s arms around his shorter frame and pull him along. 

“If you need to know,” Peter mumbles, holding his ribs tenderly. “My blood type is red.” 

Elliot squeaks as Peter faints and it takes everything in him to not drop Peter on the sidewalk. He renews his efforts in pulling him to the tower. 

He had heard about the AI that Stark had invented so he was only a little surprised when the elevator doors open for him. 

“Uh, hello?” Elliot questioned. 

“Hello,” A male voice replies. “Where would you like to go? I suggest the medical bay.” 

“Uh, can you actually just take us to where Stark is, please?” Elliot questioned. 

“Certainly,” The elevators start to move and Peter groans. 

“Hang in there,” Elliot leans against the elevator wall. 

The elevator finally dings and opens and Elliot stumbles out with Peter and into the living room where all the Avengers are. Elliot doesn’t see the Black Widow.

“Back so soon, Peter?” Tony questioned before looking up from his Starkpad and spotting them. “Holy shit!” 

That garters the others attention and soon Elliot is surrounded and trying hard not to panic. 

“We were jumped,” Elliot explains. “Peter protected me.” 

The boys are pulled away from each other, Peter going one way and Elliot going the other. 

_ Turn off your porcelain face _

_ I can't really think right now in this place _

_ There's too many colors _

_ Enough to drive all of us insane _

Elliot finds himself sitting in a barstool in the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas pressed to his swelling face as he’s interrogated. 

“Peter’s never mentioned you,” Clint frowns. 

“I asked him not too,” Elliot mumbles. 

“Why?” Clint presses. 

Elliot frowns. “Because I didn’t want you guys to know about me.” 

“What’s your name?” Clint questioned. 

“Elliot Becker,” Elliot mumbles. 

“JARVIS, run a scan for an Elliot Becker,” Tony announces as he enters the room. 

“I am unable to find anyone named Elliot Becker matching his description,” JARVIS announces. 

Elliot suddenly finds weapons in his face and he flinches back from them. “I promise, that’s my name! Ask Peter!”

“Don’t lie to us!” Tony snaps and causes Elliot to cower away a little. “Who raised you? I bet you’re nothing but trouble!” 

Elliot’s face falls with despair but he tries to keep a straight face as he answers. “Nobody raised me, sir,” Elliot replies. 

“Don’t ‘sir’ me,” Tony frowns. “Where are your parents, I want to talk to them.” 

“Give us their number, son,” Steve speaks up for the first time, arms folded. 

Elliot’s eyes trail to the living room where he can barely make out Peter sleeping on the couch. 

“I can’t,” He finally replies, eyes hard. 

“Why not!?” Clint demands.

“My parents are dead, sir,” Elliot replies evenly but glaring at them with anger. 

“Oh,” Steve mumbles, his threatening stance relaxing a little. 

“Then give us your guardian’s number,” Tony demands. 

Elliot looks around at their dark faces before he mumbles a number under his breath. 

Tony dials the number and starts to ramble before he finally hands the phone to Elliot. 

“Hello?” Elliot cautiously answered. 

He cringes hard as his uncle begins to yell at him, calling him his dead name. 

“Search up a Katherine Becker,” Tony tells JARVIS. 

Elliot can barely make out JARVIS as he searches as it gets hard to breathe. 

_ Are you dead? _

_ Sometimes I think I'm dead _

_ Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head _

_ But i don't wanna fall asleep just yet _

“Peter,” Elliot breathes out. 

“You won’t see Peter anymore,” Tony promises. 

“Peter!” Elliot screeches, dropping the phone as his hands reach up to tug at his short hair. 

“Hey!” Tony yelps as his phone shatters. 

Peter shoots upright and his eyes meet Elliot’s. “Eli? What’s wrong?” 

“Peter!” Elliot chokes. 

Peter gets up despite Tony’s protests and limps over to Elliot and throws his arms around him. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

Elliot falls into tears, burying his face into Peter’s shirt. “Uncle Oscar.” 

Peter holds Elliot and glares at the Avengers. “What did you do?” He demands. 

“Nothing!” Tony defends himself, holding up his hands in surrender. “We just called his parents.” 

“Guardians,” Clint supplies. 

“Right. Guardians,” Tony nods. 

“You called Oscar?” Peter demands. 

“...yes?” Steve replies. 

“Oh shit,” Peter pulls a shaking Elliot closer to him. “What did you do?” 

“I don’t get it,” Clint admits. 

“No, you don’t. Stay away from me,” Peter spits. “And don’t even think of ever talking to Elliot.” 

Peter tugs Elliot out of the room before they can respond. 

_ My eyes went dark _ __   
_ I don't know where _ __   
_ My pupils are _ _   
_ __ But I'll figure out a way to get us out of here

“One match found for Katherine Becker,” JARVIS pipes up. “Katherine Becker is sixteen years old and attends Midtown High. She was orphaned at the age of ten and bounced around foster homes until her last one was shut down due to the owner being charged with sexual abuse of minors in his care. Katherine’s paternal uncle Oscar Becker stepped up to claim his niece and she has been in his care for 6 months now.” 

Tony frowns. “Is Katherine also Elliot?” 

“It appears so,” JARVIS confirms. “I found a contact of Elliot Becker in Peter’s contacts.” 

“Fuck,” Tony sighs. 

“Sexual abuse?” Steve repeats. 

“Children who have experienced sexual abuse tend to lash out at those close to them. They take their anger out on people and objects,” JARVIS helpfully pipes up. 

“Lemme get this right,” Clint starts. “We ganged up on a kid who, not even a year go, was probably raped. Tasha’s gonna kill me.” 

“You’re damn right I’m going to kill you,” Natasha enters the room, dirty from her recent mission. “Running off Peter’s friends? Terrorizing children?” 

“He got Peter caught up in a gang fight!” Tony makes an excuse. 

“Peter is Spider-Man,” Natasha reminds them. “He can take care of himself. Now you’ve run him off and he’s probably taken the emergency credit card you gave him. Expect to see charges.” 

Tony nods and waits, eyes glued to a screen as he watches for charges on the card. 

Sure enough, there was $100 charged at a restaurant and then $250 at a motel for one night. Peter called and Tony quickly picks up. 

“I’m not coming home tonight,” Peter informs him. “I’m safe and will come back when I’m ready.” 

Tony could hear a television and sounds of Elliot giggling in the background. 

Peter then hangs up before Tony could get a word in. 

“He’s with Elliot in a room with only a full bed,” Tony finally mumbles. 

Steve chokes on his drink. “They’re sharing a bed?” 

“It’s not uncommon for teenage friends to share beds,” Natasha points out. 

“Tasha and I share a bed all the time on missions,” Clint adds. 

“True,” Tony nods. 

“He’ll come back when he’s read,” Natasha soothes. “From what I saw of Elliot briefly, he doesn’t eat or sleep much and based on the bruising on his body he’s being abused at home as it’s much older than today's’ fight.” 

“So not only was she abused by her foster father but now you’re saying that her uncle is abusing her?” Clint questioned. 

“He,” Natasha corrects. “Elliot is a boy.” 

“It’s no wonder Peter booked a hotel…” Steve mumbles. “Still looking out for the little guy.” 

“Still looking out for his friends,” Tony sighs as he corrects Steve. 

_ Get a load of this monster _

_ He doesn't know how to communicate _

_ His mind is in a different place _

_ Will everybody please give him a little bit of space _

Peter shows up the next morning wearing clothes that were worn and well-loved and definitely not his. 

“Good morning, Peter,” Tony greets him. 

Peter doesn’t reply. 

“How is Elliot doing?” Steve questioned. 

The spoon in Peter’s hand warped under the strength that he was gripping it with. 

“He’s fine,” Peter tells them through gritted teeth before adding “I hope” under his breath. 

“You can invite him over if you want,” Clint suggests. 

“You all scared him bad. He doesn’t want to be here, not to mention you told him to stay away from me,” Peter snarks. 

“I have a thing this afternoon. I won’t be here,” Tony pipes up. 

“I’ll be at the gym,” Steve adds. 

“And I’ll be joining Nat for a mission,” Clint tacks on. 

Peter looks them over before nodding. “Okay. But if you come back and he’s still here then you leave him alone.” 

The Avengers not in unison. 

_ Get a load of this trainwreck _

_ His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet _

_ But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms _

The Avengers arrive late at night to the television turned on the living room. 

Peter and Elliot are curled up on the couch together under a pile of blankets, a Star Wars moving on the screen. 

They were sleeping but Elliot jerks awake when he hears them come in.

“I’m not leaving,” Elliot firmly tells them from under the mountain of blankets and pillows. 

“We don’t want you to,” Clint tells him. “Listen, kid--” 

Clint was cut off by Elliot. 

“I don’t want to talk to you. Leave,” He hisses. 

“You can’t tell me to leave in my own home,” Tony folds his arms. 

Elliot pushes Peter to one side and stands. He’s wearing a tank top and shorts, displaying splotches of purple that decorate his skin. 

Elliot walks right up to Tony. “You can hurt me all you like but hurting Peter is something that I won’t tolerate.” 

“I’ve never put hands on Peter,” Tony snaps. 

Elliot holds his ground. “Not physically. Peter cried last night.” 

“Really?” Tony frowns. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Elliot’s fingers curl into fists. “Don’t push me.” 

“You don’t get to make choices for Peter,” Tony growls at him. 

Elliot’s fist hits Tony’s face and Peter bolts upright. 

“You hit me…” Tony mumbles in astonishment. 

“Eli!” Peter scrambles up to Elliot. “Are you okay?” 

“What about me?” Tony whines. “I’m the one he hit.” 

“I should hit you too,” Peter growls, pulling his arm back and readies himself. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Elliot wraps his arms around Peter and pulls him to his chest. “I'm okay.” 

Peter stares at the others from where he was tucked into Elliot. “Let me at them, I can take them.” 

“I know you can,” Elliot promises. “But if you didn’t pull your strength then you could have hurt them.” 

Peter deflates as the fight leaves him. “Oh, yeah.” 

“Wait. Does he know about…” Tony trails off. 

“He knows I’m Spider-Man,” Peter confirms. 

“How?” Steve demands, stepping forward and folding his arms. 

“We don’t have to tell them, Eli,” Peter whispers into Elliot’s shirt. 

“Yes you do,” Tony mirrors Steve and folds his arms. 

“Spider-Man stopped me from doing something stupid,” Elliot averts his eyes from their glare. “Talked me down from the ledge.” 

Their angry faces morph into stares of horror and pity. 

“You mean…” Steve trails off. 

“Stopped me from committing suicide? Being a human pancake? Going splat? As I said, he stopped me from doing something stupid by confirming that he was also a teenager and cared. He took off his mask to prove it,” Elliot explains. 

“Peter!” Tony gasps. 

“I don’t regret it. I know that I’m not supposed to reveal my face but I had to,” Peter growls. 

“C’mon,” Elliot tugs Peter away from the others and towards the elevator. 

_ Oh _ __   
_ Time is _ _   
_ __ Slowly

Since the reveal of sexual abuse, abuse, mental health issues, and other items that Elliot suffered, Tony looked up Oscar Becker and everything he could on Elliot Becker. 

Tony found that Elliot was in quite a bit of Peter’s photos and videos on Twitter. 

Tony found that it dated back to five months ago that they had become friends and Tony didn’t even realize it. 

Tony pulls up one of the videos. 

**“Ready?” A voice giggles and Tony realizes that Elliot is behind the camera. **

**The video is set on the back of Peter’s head as he nods. **

**Peter then turns around with two plastic spoons over his eyes. “Oh, hey. I didn’t see you there. I was too busy blocking out the haters.” **

**Peter’s face was serious for about two seconds before they both burst into laughter and the video ends. **

Tony decides to go through Peter’s phone. He knew that it wasn’t cool of him to do it but he just wanted a better understanding of Elliot. 

He pulls up a past phone call. 

**“It hurts,” Elliot’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” **

**“It’s alright. I’m coming,” Peter promises. **

**“It’s bleeding,” Elliot continues. **

**“Just put pressure on it. I’m almost there,” Peter soothes. **

**“I didn’t mean to make him angry. I didn’t mean to correct him,” Elliot whispers. **

**“You have a right to be called a boy no matter what your uncle says. You’re not messed up or wrong and you’re not going to hell. You’re just fine, Eli,” Peter promises. **

So Tony goes through the legal system. With his background, there was no way anyone would let him foster a child. 

Tony finally decided that Clint would be the best option since the man already had kids despite the fact that Clint still didn’t quite understand why Elliot decided to be a boy. 

And Tony spent hours researching just why Elliot was a boy and learned about the term ‘transgender’. 

Tony talks to Clint about it and the man reluctantly agrees because he was fond of Peter and knew how much Elliot meant to him. 

So one morning, Peter is surprised to see Elliot and his stuff in the living room with his social worker. 

Peter then learns what is happening with Elliot and is ecstatic. 

“See, I told you,” Peter wraps his arms around Elliot. “You have me but now you have plenty others.” 

_ Tracing his face _

_ But strangely he feels at home in this place. _


End file.
